Cecilia
Description A girl with a strong sense of justice. She always wants to be the source of strength for others. She punishes Demons who harass people with technomagical boots that are powerful enough to pulverize enemies. Skills Outta the way! CD: 12 seconds | Mana: Marks the farthest enemy as the Villain reducing its ATK Spd by 200 for 15 sec. Then, moves to the target to deal 948 P.DMG. After using this skill, Kick! becomes available. Acquire Attribute 20 : DMG is increased by 10% 60 : DMG is increased by 15% 120 : DMG is increased by 25% Crushing Kick! CD: None | Mana: 0 Attacks the target, dealing 1256 P.DMG and knocking it away for 4 sec. Enemies marked as Villain are prioritized. After using this skill, Kick! become available. Acquire Attribute 20 : DMG is increased by 10% 60 : DMG is increased by 15% 120 : DMG is increased by 25% Tempest Kick! CD: None | Mana: 0 Moves to the farthest enemy, dealing 1493 P.DMG and stunning it for 4 sec. Enemies marked as Villain are prioritized. Acquire Attribute 20 : DMG is increased by 10% 60 : DMG is increased by 15% 120 : DMG is increased by 25% Infinite Potential CD: 20 seconds | Mana: Deals 1376 P.DMG to nearby enemies in a circular range of self, knocking them down for 3 sec. Afterward, Cecilia gains Potential, which increases own ATK Spd by 300 for 15 sec. While under Potential, Normal and Skill attacks deal 224 P.DMG to Heroes and 672 P.DMG to non-Hero enemies. This effect is irremovable. Acquire Attribute 20 : DMG is increased by 10% 60 : DMG is increased by 15% 120 : DMG is increased by 25% WA-TAAAAAH!!! CD: 21 seconds | Mana: Deals 3954 P.DMG over 6 attacks to nearby enemies in a circular range of self. Afterward, deals 2050 P.DMG to the target and its nearby enemies, knocking them down for 4 sec. While under Potential, Move, Meteor Kick!!! becomes available for 10 sec. Acquire Attribute 20 : DMG is increased by 10% 60 : DMG is increased by 15% 120 : DMG is increased by 25% Special Move, Meteor Kick!! CD: None | Mana: Launches a full force attack that deals 6381 P.DMG to the target and enemies nearby, stunning them for 5 sec. This Skill will always be a Critical Hit. Acquire Attribute 20 : DMG is increased by 10% 60 : DMG is increased by 15% 120 : DMG is increased by 25% Crushing Kick! Passive Increases own DEF by 21 and Crit Chance by 200. Cecilia's Normal and Skill attacks will not miss. Acquire Attribute 20 : DEF Boost is increased by 10% 60 : DEF Boost is increased by 15% 120 : DEF Boost is increased by 25% Rating Overall Rating PvE PvP Raid WB1 WB2 WB3 Transcendence Perks Outta the way!/Crushing Kick!/Tempest Kick! LIGHT Increases P.DMG the target takes by 25% for 10 seconds. DARK Dispels positive effects from the target. Infinite Potential LIGHT Increase DMG to Non-Hero enemies by 20% for the duration of skill. DARK Take 20% reduced DMG for the duration of the skill. WA-TAAAAAH!!!/Special Move, Meteor Kick!!! LIGHT Increase DMG by 100% where there is only 1 enemy left. DARK Gains immunity to CC for the duration of the skill. Inborn Talent LIGHT Takes 15% reduced DMG. DARK Increases DMG to heroes by 15%. Cecilia LIGHT ATK, DEF, HP+15%/Crit DMG +20% DARK Attacking the enemy with the additional DMG gained from Potential will increase own ATK by 0.5%. This effect can be stacked up to max 200 times and is irremovable. Unique Weapon Supersonic Tempest, Giganrix Star Value Value Increases ATK Spd by 100 Normal and Skill attacks grant a stack of Explosion on self and have a 3% chance of stunning the target for 4 sec. Upon gaining 100 Explosion stacks, Gigantrix explodes, increasing ATK Spd and All Dodge Chance by 100 This effect is irremovable. ★ 120 120 ★★ 140 140 ★★★ 170 170 ★★★★ 210 210 ★★★★★ 250 250 Lore: A pair of technomagical boots made mainly with the Magic Stone of Tempest excavated from the ancient technomagic ruins. Whenever their wearer attacks, the magic stone releases an energy wave that allows the wearer to achieve supersonic speed and a power destructive enough to bend metal pillars like taffy. Unique Treasures First Step of Hero Star Value the Way! Reduces Mana Cost by 1 and increases P.DMG the target takes by 10% for 10 sec. ★ 12% ★★ 14% ★★★ 17% ★★★★ 21% ★★★★★ 25% Lore: A pair of specialty boots that Cecilia used to wear before she got the boots she wears now. After years of training in different martial arts, she developed her own style of fighting that largely depended on her quick legs. To prove herself to her grandfather, she trained hard in these specialty made boots. The scruffs and scratches on the boots are glorious scars from those days of intense work. Childhood Memory Star Value Potential Dispels negative effects from self and increases DMG by 20% ★ 24% ★★ 29% ★★★ 35% ★★★★ 42% ★★★★★ 50% Lore: Balls that Cecilia used to kick around. Especially, the soccer ball helped her improve her kicking skills. She was always the leader of the kids in the neighborhood, and she always kept the balls close to her as a member of her carefree childhood. She takes them out whenever she feels a little depressed or frustrated. Moment of Respite Star Value WA-TAAAAAH!!! Increases own DMG to Boss by 4% per every Skill use. The effect can be stacked up to the max 10 times. Reduces Mana Cost of Move, Meteor Kick!!! by 1. ★ 4.8% ★★ 5.8% ★★★ 7% ★★★★ 8.4% ★★★★★ 10% Lore: A harmonica that Cecilia likes to play in her free time. It was a gift that Ricardo gave her on her 15th birthday. He was worried that his granddaughter might forget to relax every once in a while on her journey to realize a just world. After a long consideration, he gave Cecilia this small harmonica with her name engraved on it. However, Cecilia never bothered to learn more than one song, not knowing about her grandfather's intentions. Heart of Justice Star Value Talent At the beginning of each battle, deals 10% increased DMG to Non-Hero enemmies and takes 25% reduced DMG for 20 sec. ★ 12% ★★ 14% ★★★ 17% ★★★★ 21% ★★★★★ 25% Lore: A gift Cecilia received in return for her first-ever act of justice. In the past, a little girl that Cecilia rescued tied this red ribbon around the wound she got while saving the girl from danger. Thereafter, she always wore it on her wrist while on her mission, and people started to call her the Crimson Wind of Justice. Character Profile Profile Profile Crimson Wind of Justice Cecilia Gender Female Race Human Age 16 years old Height 169cm Birthday 8(Month) 19(Day), Month of Vitality Constellation Kandala the Conqueror Likes Harmonica, spicy noodles, betting, a running race Dislikes Injustice, lame jokes, nagging, snakes Voice Actor Tamura Yukari Character Background A girl that dreams of a world without injustice. Cecilia, also known as the Crimson Wind of Justice, defeats enemies with her windily kicks, flying her red ribbon in the air. Her grandfather is Ricardo, the captain of Orvelia Holy Knights. She grew up watching her grandfather render justice with his heart of steel, and now dreams of realizing justice and eradicating the evil in the Empire as a member of the Resistance. Ricardo is worried for his little granddaughter since her pursuit of justice might lead her to danger. However, her shouts and kicks are always dynamic and heroic, and such worries don't bother her at all. =Gallery= Illustrations In-Game Models Category:Mechanic Category:Heroes Category:Front Category:Physical ATK Type